


Unfinished Sheithidge

by Raedbyr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Man Pidge, Trans Pidge, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, male pronouns for pidge, trans male pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raedbyr/pseuds/Raedbyr
Summary: It's Pidge's first time with his boyfriends, and they're going to show him how much they love him.





	Unfinished Sheithidge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like two years ago and never finished and now i don't think i even can finish it so here take my garbage  
also it still has my notes from when i was writing it so it's a mess lmao  
(warning for use of afab terminology, dont wanna accidentally cause anyone dysphoria)

"Are you sure you want to do this? You aren't just saying it because you don't want to upset us?" Shiro asks Pidge, who is seated between him and Keith. Shiro's voice is tender, but it has an underlying hardness that he tends to have when giving orders during training. "I'm sure," Pidge answers honestly. Shiro smiles warmly, and Pidge returns the gesture, although his smile is probably more doofy than warm.

"Let us know if you want to stop or slow down," Shiro says, Keith nodding in agreement. "I will," says Pidge. "The same goes for you guys as well." He shifts anxiously on the bed, waiting for one of them to initiate something. He wasn't one for starting things like this.

He doesn't have to wait long; almost immediately after Shiro is cupping Pidge's face and kissing him, leaving the smaller paladin breathless already. Pidge's eyes flutter shut and he settles his hands on Shiro's sides, hoping that's the right thing to do. Movies weren't always the best reference for real life experiences.

If that's not the right thing to do, Shiro doesn't seem to mind. 

Pidge flinches in surprise at the sensation of lips on his neck. With Shiro kissing him he had almost forgotten Keith was there. "Is this okay?" Keith whispers in Pidge's ear, sending shivers down his spine. At the small nod he receives as affirmation, Keith goes back to gently kissing and nibbling his neck. 

transition

Almost overwhelmed, Pidge pulls away from Shiro, panting heavily. He's sure his lips are swollen, because Shiro's certainly are. As he tries to steady his breathing, Keith bites down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, eliciting a yelp from Pidge. The yelp quickly turns into a whimper of pleasure as the red paladin sucks harshly on the bite, laving his tongue over it. The action sends electricity down his spine, and he grasps at Shiro's shirt, trying to ground himself.

Shiro rests his hands on Pidge's hips, rubbing small circles into them with his thumbs. Keith busies himself with leaving another hickey on the side of Pidge's neck.

The green paladin can hardly think. His mind is hazy with arousal, and what little concentration he has is spent on trying not to dwell on that fact. He'd never felt so turned on in his life and it was almost embarrassing to think about.

Shiro pulls him from his thoughts by slipping one hand under his shirt, although he doesn't attempt to reach further up. Pidge is grateful for that. He meets Shiro in another kiss. This time it's heavier and rougher. He practically melts into it.

Pidge fists his fingers into the front of Shiro's shirt, stifling a small moan. All too soon the older paladin is pulling away, causing Pidge to whimper. Shiro chuckles. "Don't you want to give Keith some attention, too?" His eyes glitter with amusement. 

"O-Oh! Of course!" Pidge stammers, going to push his glasses up out of habit, only to remember he's not wearing them. He pokes himself between his eyes. Good job Pidge.

Keith, meanwhile, is looking very amused. Pidge wants to be offended, but Keith always just looks so.. pretty. Especially right now. "You're pretty," he tells him, voice soft.

Keith blinks in surprise. "Thanks. Can I call you pretty?"

Pidge nods.

"You're pretty," Keith says, and pauses for a moment. Then, he continues with a smirk, "I bet you'll look even prettier in a little while, drooling with pleasure while we fuck you until you see more stars than there are in space."

The smaller paladin goes beet red, all the way up to the tip of his ears. "K-Keith!!" he squeaks, considering hiding under his shirt.

Even Shiro is stunned. "Where did that come from?" he asks Keith, who shrugs. "I thought Pidge might be into it. Was I right?" Both turn to look at said paladin.

Pidge looks to the side, biting his bottom lip and rubbing one arm (nervous habit). Apparently he's taking too long to answer, because Keith says sharply, "/Pidge./ Answer me."

Pidge gulps. Apparently he's also into.. whatever Keith is doing. "Y-Yeah," he answers, looking up to meet Keith's eye.

"Good boy," Keith says. A jolt goes through Pidge's body, causing the smaller paladin to shiver almost violently. Okay, he's *really* into that. He's pretty sure he just got twice as aroused. (Maybe not twice as, maybe just like 1.4x or something. He's not sure, his brain isn't exactly geared towards math right now.)

There's a spark of recognition in Keith's eyes. He arches a brow and smirks. "Oh? You like that too?"

Um, yeah???? What the fuck Keith.  
Pidge assumes he wants an answer this time, too, so he opens his mouth to say 'yes (strikethrough) sir', but before he can get a sound out, Shiro interjects, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "Keith, why don't we save the more.. /intense/ stuff for another time?"

Keith clicks his tongue, feigning annoyance. "Fiiiiine," he sighs, although he's smiling, so it's not very convincing. Shiro can't help but smile back, rolling his eyes. Oh Keith. You're so funny and handsome and nice, everyone likes you. You enjoy spending time with people and they enjoy spending time with you. What a guy. 

The smallest paladin pipes up almost meekly. "I liked that one thing, though. A lot," he says, shrinking into himself a little  
when the other two look at him curiously.

"Being called a 'good boy'?" Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow. Pidge nods. "That's cute," he says, sincerely. **

Trying to get the focus off of him, Pidge turns to Keith and asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Keith smiles almost wryly. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask." He leans forward and captures the other's lips in a kiss wow haven't read this a million times before. Revise this part later dumbass.  
quit listening to music while you write, it distracts u way too much

Kissing Keith is much different from kissing Shiro. Whereas Shiro is tender and gentle, Keith is rough and demanding. They contrast so much, he wonders how they work so well together. Keith bites his bottom lip, prompting Pidge to gasp a little. Keith deepens the kiss, his hands sliding down the other's sides and settling on his hips.

It's.. a little gross, but Pidge loves (strike through) really likes Keith, so he doesn't protest.

Shiro decides he's tired of just watching, so he settles against Pidge's back, kissing the crook of his neck. His arms slide up and under Pidge's shirt, causing the smaller male to shiver. "Can I?" he asks softly into Pidge's ear. Said paladin hesitates, then nods. Shiro kisses his cheek as thanks almost. 

Keith's intense kissing can't distract him from the feeling of cool metal meeting his skin. Shiro brings his hands up to cup his breasts whilst simultaneously sucking another hickey on his neck. Pidge isn't really. sensitive on his chest, so he feels silly for being hesitant about leaving the other two touch him there. He doesn't even have that much dysphoria. (maybe cut this part out, choppy and irrelevant)

Regardless, he very much enjoys Shiro's mouth on his neck. He pulls away from Keith to try and get more air in his lungs. He feels dizzy. Keith smiles a little at him, asking, "Still doing alright?"

"Never better," Pidge answers breathlessly. And it's true- he feels so safe and wanted and cared for right now, like he's wrapped in the biggest, fluffiest blanket. It makes his heart swell seeing the affection in Keith and Shiro's eyes. (strikethrough) Not now feelings, he's about to get laid.

Shiro, Pidge notices now, has already retrieved his arms from under Pidge's shirt. He shifts to sit closer to Keith and more in front of Pidge.

Shiro takes in Pidge's appearance. "You look like a mess," he says.

"Gee, thanks," Pidge deadpans. "You two made me look like this, it's not my fault."

The black paladin chuckles. "You're right, you're right." He looks over to Keith, who was already looking at him. "I don't think you look like enough of a mess," he muses. Bringing a hand up to touch the side of Keith's neck, he breathes, "May I?"

"Please," Keith responds, equally breathily. Shiro wastes no time in getting to work on marking Keith up, eagerly biting down harshly on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Keith slides his hands up the other's shirt, brushing his thumbs over the nipples he finds there. (wow what a surprise how did those get there?? gee i wonder. rewrite this sentence you fucking moron.)

Shiro has a much more sensitive chest than he does, Pidge thinks, watching the spectacle before him with wide-blown pupils. Shiro moans into Keith's skin at the contact. Pidge can't see what Keith's doing, but Shiro is definitely into it. (this paragraph sucks too, redo it.)

Shiro makes quick work of marring Keith's neck. In just a few minutes (or maybe it's been 20, 30 minutes. Pidge is too transfixed to be sure), Keith's neck is covered in pretty blue, red, and purple hickeys.

Shiro leans back to survey his two partners, nodding in approval. "Now you two match."

Keith and Pidge look at eachother and find that he's right, although Pidge is pretty sure Keith's neck is more colorful than his own. He's a little jealous, honestly. Getting hickeys felt a lot nicer than he thought it would. 

Pidge can't help but crack a joke. "Hey, Keith, now you're looking more galra."

Keith looks confused for a moment, then gets it. He laughs briefly, not finding the joke that funny, but his boyfriend looking so proud of himself. 

insert transition here

"I'm going to take my shirt off," Keith says, already starting to pull the article over his head. "It's getting too hot for it."

"You don't have to explain your reasoning for stripping, Keith," says Shiro with a little laugh in his voice. He does have to admit Keith is right- it _is_ hot in here. He takes his shirt off as well. That's a little better. 

Looking at the other two shirtless makes Pidge feel a little out of place. "I think I'll keep mine on," he says, fiddling with said shirt's hem. 

Neither one minds, of course.

/* "We need to figure out a position," Shiro says as if they're talking about battle plans. "How about..." He trails off, scooting up on the bed to rest against the headboard. "Okay, come lean against me, Pidge." Turning to Keith, he adds, " */

After they're all situated, it doesn't take long for hands to start roaming again. Pidge is acutely aware of Shiro's erection pressing against his backside and Keith's on his thigh. He is also acutely aware of how much more intimate this feels than what they were doing earlier. They're much closer together physically now. 

Keith is leaving more hickeys on one side of his neck. Shiro's hands rest on either side of Pidge's hips. "Pidge." His breath ghosts over his ear. "Can I?"

The green paladin nods perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Please," he breathes, spreading his legs just slightly, likely a subconscious expression of anticipation. 

Keith has stopped biting him in favor of watching his face. Pidge doesn't notice though, because his eyes are shut tight. **

Shiro brings his left hand up to the hem of Pidge's briefs (boxers were too loose, he claimed) and gently slipped his hand inside. Pidge takes a stuttered breath.

"You're soaked," Shiro murmurs, sliding his index finger along the middle of his folds. There's almost no friction at all, he notes.

"Shut up," Pidge pants, canting his hips upwards. Keith thinks he's beautiful in that moment, with his lips parted slightly and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. 

Keith can't help but kiss him, hands fisting themselves in his hair. Pidge kisses back with fervor, moaning into the kiss. (transition sentence/s here)

Pidge breaks the kiss abruptly, bringing his fist up to his mouth and biting it, trying to quieten his cries. Shiro is stroking him with purpose now; his thumb is circling around his clit, and his middle finger is rubbing just barely against his entrance.

Keith gently pries Pidge's hand away, lacing their fingers together as he does so. He kisses up the side of Pidge's neck, stopping to say huskily into his ear, "Don't try to stifle yourself. We want to hear you. You make such beautiful noises."

The smaller male whines but nods. God, *anything* if they would just keep touching him.

"Good boy," says Keith. Pidge keens. Shiro chuckles, and says in his other ear, "You must *really* like that. I think you just got even wetter."

"Did he?" Keith asks. "I want to feel. When Shiro is done, I want a turn. Is that okay, Pidge?"

Pidge nods almost vigorously. "Yes, please, just-- *anything*, God."

"Am I not going fast enough?" Shiro asks, amusement in his voice. His robot arm (find a better name for it, that sounds lame and kinda mean) tightens around his middle section to steady him/hold him in place. Maybe both. 

He shakes his head, almost frustrated. "You're teasing me." He tries to rock his hips up, but Shiro has a tight hold on him, and he doesn't have much wiggle room. 

Shiro laughs. "Sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all. He presses his thumb down harder, moving it in slow circles on his clit. Pidge's breath hitches. "Is that better?" Shiro murmurs.

"Much," the green paladin manages, his voice slightly strained. 

Shiro kisses his neck, not biting or sucking, just soft touches, almost as if he's trying to comfort Pidge. His middle finger slips just barely inside of him, not enough to really feel good, but definitely enough to make him want more.

"Shiro," Pidge pants, his breathing having grown noticeably heavier. "Please, more.."

"Patience yields focus," Shiro murmurs teasingly against his skin, but he complies nonetheless, pressing his finger into Pidge in earnest. The small paladin is so wet he has no trouble getting his finger in down to the knuckle. He curls his finger, drawing a moan [from/out of] Pidge.

Just one of Shiro's fingers is equivalent to two of Pidge's. Maybe even two and a half. The point being, it feels oh so *good.*

Pidge tries to rock his hips forward again, whimpering. His eyes are shut tight, hands gripping the sheets tightly, and toes curling whenever Shiro presses up against his g-spot.

Shiro pulls his finger out and eases it back in slowly, drawing a whine from Pidge, whose thighs have started to tremble. Shiro thumbs his clit while he repeats the motion.

He comes embarrassingly fast. "Shi-ro," he gasps, voice broken with pleasure. Shiro strokes him through his climax, only stopping when Pidge goes lax in his grip, spent.

Shiro is kissing his shoulder when he comes down from his high back to Earth. Except, not Earth. Down back to wherever they are. He thinks they're in the Deravit system, maybe.

He shivers and whines when Shiro removes his hand from his briefs. Speaking is not even remotely an option right now. That requires breath and coherency he does not have. (this sounds bad and dumb, fix it)

After spending several minutes catching his breath, Pidge opens his eyes and amasses enough brainpower to say, very eloquently: "Holy shit."

(transition here too, why are you so bad at writing)

Keith breaks the kiss to tug at the waistband of Pidge's briefs and ask, "Can I take them off?"

Pidge swallows thickly and nods. "Y-Yeah." 

He lifts his hips to help Keith slide the garment off. He's more than a little mortified when he sees he was/is so wet that he practically soaked through them.

As soon as they're out of the way, Keith resumes kissing him. It's not as fervent as it was before; it's more gentle and loving, almost. One of Keith's hands cups his face while the other hand slides down his side to rest on his waist.

Pidge loops his arms around Keith's neck, tilting his head to get a better angle. 

(another transition you fucking dry lizard)

Keith thumbs his clit, not teasingly, thank God. Pidge breaks the kiss to rest his head in the crook of Keith's neck, moaning softly. Keith takes advantage of this by biting his shoulder and sucking the skin into his mouth, creating yet another hickey and causing Pidge to moan louder.

Keith's finger moves to circle around his entrance. Pidge tries to rock his hips forward to hurry him up, but with the position they're in, it doesn't really work. Keith seems to get the hint though. He slips his finger in easily and wastes no time in curling it, trying to hit his g-spot.

It's not that difficult a task. It's not long after he does that Pidge is moaning into his ear, almost pleading, "Please, more." He'd be a jerk (hah) not to oblige.

The second finger goes in as easily as the first. Keith curls both fingers and presses against Pidge's g-spot, drawing a rather loud moan from him.

Keith's fingers are thinner than Shiro's, but longer. Whereas Pidge can barely even brush his g-spot, Keith has no trouble using it to its full ability/advantage. Pidge's legs shake, and he's glad he's leaning against his boyfriend, because he's certain he wouldn't be able to remain upright otherwise.

Pidge whines as Keith withdraws his fingers, only to go slack jawed with a silent moan when he slides them back in quickly. Keith sets a rough pace, not allowing Pidge any time to think or really do anything besides scrabble at Keith's back[side] and moan embarrassingly loud. He wouldn't have any words to say anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

"Does it feel good?" Keith asks, and Pidge can practically hear the smirk in his voice. He wants to be snarky and say something like, "No, it feels so bad that I can feel myself dripping down my thighs and hear those-- those *mortifying* sounds you're making with me. It's just awful, the worst," but he's pretty sure he's literally incapable of speech. He's also pretty sure he's drooling onto his boyfriend. Sorry Keith.

He settles for nodding feverishly/fervently.

"Good," Keith says as he thrusts [his fingers back in] particularly hard, causing Pidge to cry out. He's close again, he can feel it.


End file.
